


Bad Reputation

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi has to set a good example for her siblings, something she can't do when Abaddon is constantly trying to get her undressed. Somehow, the school's badgirl always gets her way.</p><p>**Naomi is 18, Abaddon is 17. In my state 17 is the age of consent, but I marked it Underage anyway because I know in some states (and other countries) the age of consent is 18, making this Underage for you guys.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> These two are ridiculously hard to get in character, so I hope I did it justice! Feel free to visit my blog, abaddontheunkillablequeen, if you want to request more abaddon-centric prompts!

As the big sister, it was Naomi's job to set a good example for her younger siblings. The fact that she had more brothers and sisters than any family she knew was a constant burden; keeping up with all of their personalities and guiding them in the right direction was a full-time job. Naomi had to watch everything she did, realize how it would affect her siblings, while simultaneously watching everything her siblings did and stepping in when she had to - stopping Balthazar from getting high after school, convincing Samandriel that book club was a better choice than athletics, doing everything in her power to keep Castiel away from Meg, a girl determined to defy all authority; it was exhausting, but Naomi had told herself that it was her duty. As a result, she couldn't be caught hanging around anyone who jeopardized that.

Abaddon apparently didn't get the memo.

"Has someone been avoiding me?" Abaddon snuck up on Naomi when she was washing her hands in the bathroom. The redhead strutted forward, her hair up in an elegant bun that betrayed her vicious nature. Her boots clicked loudly on the tiles and Naomi took a deep breath, flicking droplets of water everywhere as she turned to face the teen.

"Of course not. What reason have I to avoid the school trash?" She pushed passed the girl and yanked paper towel out of the dispenser, drying her hands off quickly. Abaddon's laughter echoed off the bathroom walls, light and carefree. Naomi tried to ignore the shiver that shot down her spine.

"Trash? I think you have me confused with Lilith. Or that disgusting little creep, Crowley." She stepped close enough that her front brushed lightly against Naomi's back. The older teen could feel her breasts through her shirt. "Don't be like that, sweetness. It's just little old me."

Naomi felt a finger trace spirals along her spine and she pulled away, turning on Abaddon.

"I can't be seen with you, Abby. It would set a bad example for my family."

"Oh, I know," Abaddon rolled her eyes. "Your ridiculously, obnoxiously huge family lurking around every corner. Must suck not being able to have a life of your own. Too busy cleaning up their messes, aren't you?"

"I don't _have_ to," Naomi snapped as she grabbed for her bag lying by the sink. "I _chose_ to, and I'm good at it."

"Not good enough, it would appear." Abaddon absentmindedly removed some dirt from underneath her polished nails as she leaned against the sink. "Little Cassie is torn between Meg and Dean. Talk about having to choose the lesser of two evils."

"Dean is good," Naomi stated quickly. 

"Not for Castiel. That boy is gonna fall like a sack of bricks and it won't be pretty."

Naomi shook her head, making a mental note to check things out and do what she must to keep Castiel away from Dean. That is, if Abaddon was correct, which was unlikely. 

"Whatever. I have to be going."

Naomi took a step forward and suddenly Abaddon was in front of her, chest to chest, her breath hot on Naomi's face.

"Why the rush, babe? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Damnit, Abaddon, you have a reputation! One that would ruin everything if my siblings saw me with you!"

She tried to push passed but the other girl wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled their bodies flush apart. 

"Do you _see_ anyone around?"

Warm lips were all she could process after that; nice, full lips that captured and claimed her own. She could feel Abaddon's lipstick smearing over her lips, knew the color would look horrible on her, but couldn't be bothered to care. Not when Abaddon was pushing her against the sink, lifting her off the ground so that she sat with her back to the mirror, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Someone...someone could come in-"

"Hush, beautiful. They won't say a word. Not when I'm through with them."

Abaddon kept Naomi's mouth busy to stop the girl from saying anything more as her hands drifted down Naomi's collar bone and over her ample chest. Naomi moaned as the redhead yanked her designer top down, exposing her plain tan bra. Ever the practical one, Abaddon thought, smirking against her lips. She cupped Naomi's breast in her hand, kneading the soft skin harder than expected, but Naomi had long grown accustomed to Abaddon's quick, dirty approach to sex.

" _Ah_ …" Naomi spread her legs and pulled Abaddon closer, feeling the redhead's pelvis rub against her own. She rocked her hips forward, desperate for friction, while she pushed her tongue in Abaddon's mouth. She tasted like smoke, not like cigarettes but more like matches, like wood and fire, and it was oddly intoxicating. 

Abaddon pulled away from Naomi. She rubbed her thumb across her bottom lip to collect the smeared lipstick before attaching her lips to Naomi's throat and biting down hard.

"Fuck!" Naomi's hips snapped forward; she could feel how wet she was through her pants as she rubbed against Abaddon. 

"Keep yelling like that and someone will definitely come."

"Keep doing that and _I'll_ be the one coming, thank you very much."

Abaddon let out a sharp bark of laughter and let her hand fall from Naomi's chest. "That was the plan."

Naomi let her head fall back, hands tangled in the redhead's hair, messing up the neat bun, as Abaddon's hand tickled over her stomach before smoothing down the front of her jeans. Naomi stifled a moan as the hand rubbed teasingly over her core.

"Not so worried about my reputation now, are you?" Abaddon grinned deviously. Naomi growled, grabbed at her hair almost painfully tight, and yanked her forward. 

"Fuck me. _Now_." 

That was an order if ever Abaddon heard one. Her normal behavior was to cause physical pain to anyone making demands, but there was something about Naomi that made her want to comply - to a point. She fell to her knees, fingers working the buttons and zipper off, before she grabbed at the dark blue jeans and pulled them down. She let them pool around Naomi's ankles as her eyes skimmed over the beautiful pale skin of Naomi's legs. She leaned forward and pressed hard kisses to her inner thighs, sucking hard enough to leave bruises where no one but Naomi would see them. Her hand pushed Naomi's legs further apart as she kissed her way up the girl's legs. 

Ever practical, Naomi wore a simple pair of white, cotton panties, plain and boring if not for the delicious wet spot in them from her arousal. Abaddon licked her lips and let Naomi push her head down. She glided her tongue over the wet spot and up, circling her clit through her panties, her legs quivering as Naomi panted and spread her legs wider.

"Abaddon..."

"Beg," Abaddon said, rubbing her fingers over Naomi's covered lips.

"Screw you," the older girl growled out. Abaddon's smile grew wider and she pushed one finger against Naomi's clit hard and left it there. Naomi moaned, head falling back, and rocked her hips slowly against said finger.

"More."

"Beg and I'll give you everything you desire. Demand and I'll walk out right now. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not leave this beautiful little cunt unattended."

" _Fuuck_..." Abaddon moved her finger in slow, small circles, enough to tease and push Naomi to give in. "Okay, okay! Please fuck me, please Abby!"

"That's my good girl." Abaddon discarded the panties quickly and rubbed her fingers over Naomi's soaking cunt, spreading her lips. She leaned forward and swiped her tongue along the hot flesh, groaning as the taste hit her tongue; Naomi always tasted too good, always had her coming back for more. She wrapped her lips around Naomi's clit and sucked hard, satisfied by the cry this earned. Naomi grabbed her by the hair and held her face in place, fucking her hips up against Abaddon's mouth. Abaddon let her; she even stuck her tongue out, tracing it through her wet folds. She loved to have her mouth used like this, chin coated in Naomi's wetness. 

"Oh God, fuck me, fuck me right fucking now Abaddon!"

"So demanding!" Abaddon pulled her hands out of her hair and smiled up from between her legs. "You'll either grow up to be a politician or a police officer. The thought of you carrying around one of those batons....God, I wouldn't mind getting pulled over by you. Always wanted to get fucked with one of those."

"Please!"

"Calm down, baby, I always take care of you."

Abaddon used her index and middle finger to spread Naomi's lips as one finger circled her wet hole. Naomi clenched her muscles for show, causing Abaddon to get hit with a fresh wave of arousal. How many times had she been on her knees for this girl, two or three fingers fucking her cunt to hell and back? She liked to test the waters, see how much Naomi could take; the fact that Naomi accepted the challenge and never backed out was just one of many things that turned her on about this infuriating girl.

She pushed two fingers in right away, surprised by how tight Naomi was even after taking three of her fingers last time.

"Been neglecting your pussy, darling? Poor thing, no wonder you're desperate enough to beg."

"Shut up," Naomi tried to sound tough but it all came out mumbled and panting. She felt Abaddon curl her fingers, searching for her sweet spot, and when she found it Naomi clenched her pussy down on Abaddon's fingers, holding her in place and rocking her hips forward. 

"Oh God, oh my god, fuck..."

Abaddon pressed her fingers up harder and it was a constant pressure against her g-spot, causing Naomi to grab at the sink with one hand and slap the other over her mouth, muffling her screams.

Abaddon stood up, kept her fingers buried in Naomi's pussy, and yanked her hand away to claim her lips. Naomi tasted herself on Abaddon's lips and, mixed with the smokiness of the younger girl's breath, she swore she'd never tasted anything more erotic in her life. She felt a finger flick over her clit startlingly hard and jerked in Abaddon's arms.

"I'm so close," she whispered, biting down on Abaddon's neck to keep herself from making noise.

"Gonna come all over my hand, baby? Gonna coat me in your juices? Guess that means I get to lick it all off, hm?"

"Yes, yes, anything! Just don't stop!"

Abaddon used her other hand to make harsh circles over Naomi's clit, matching her other fingers as she withdrew and pushed them quickly back into Naomi's cunt, the wet sound of her fingers moving in and out getting her off without being touched. Naomi's thighs were dripping with her own cum; this would be a mess to clean up but she couldn't care less. Abaddon had been right; she _had_ been neglecting her body's desires.

Heat coiled in her stomach, building, looking for something to push her over the edge. With Abaddon's fingers thrusting fast and hard into her cunt and rubbing her clit it wouldn't take much at all to do the trick. Abaddon pushed her body away just enough to mouth her bra aside and lick a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting, and Naomi shuddered as her pussy clenched and released, covering Abaddon's hand in cum.

"Abaddon!"

She ignored the sound of her own voice bouncing too loud against the bathroom walls, ignored the trembling of her legs. She pushed Abaddon back quickly and fell to her knees, working with a speed she shouldn't even have to get her pants and underwear down far enough to wrap her lips around Abaddon's clit and suck, stick her tongue out and lick over Abaddon's soaking hole. 

That's all it took; Abaddon grabbed her hair and shoved her face into her pussy as she came, and Naomi willingly cleaned up the mess she'd created.

When her body stopped shaking Naomi got up from her knees and pulled her jeans back up quickly. It was a damn miracle nobody had-

"What exactly is going on here?!" boomed a male voice. The two girls looked toward the door to see the Vice Principal standing there in shock, his lips pressed into an angry line. "Do you two have any idea how much trouble you're in?!"

"Absolutely none, actually." Abaddon's pants weren't even on fully; her ass was hanging out of the back but she didn't let that stop her from stepping right up to their Vice Principal and meeting his gaze with a violent edge in her eyes.

"Walk away, you useless pile of human waste. I find out you said anything to anyone and I'll be using your head as my table centerpiece this Thanksgiving."

Something about her even tone, her hard, controlled stare, made the Vice Principal drain of color and high tail it out of the bathroom. Abaddon grinned and spun around, working her pants the rest of the way up.

"And _that_ is why you have a reputation." Naomi yanked her bag off the floor, threw it over her shoulder, and headed for the door. Abaddon caught her arm and her eyes softened just a fraction.

"Don't act like you don't love it," she grinned. Naomi's smile betrayed her. 

"See you around, Abby." Naomi left without another glance at the gorgeous redhead. They would see each other again; they always did. In the meantime, she would go talk to Castiel about the unfortunate romantic choices he was making. She may not be able to fix her own poor choice in partners, but she'd do her best not to let her brother fall into the same trap.

Not that she minded falling.


End file.
